


Angels of darkness

by HongbinTeeth



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Every chapter will get their respective trigger warning, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, OT6, References to Drugs, Sex Work, VIXX Mafia, VIXX OT6 - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongbinTeeth/pseuds/HongbinTeeth
Summary: VIXX Mafia AU.This fanfic has a plot but doesn't follows a specific timeline as of now.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Everyone, Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Everyone, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Everyone, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Everyone, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER : 
> 
> \- Kidnapping.   
> \- Mention of guns.  
> \- Life threaten.

Hongbin bit his lips strongly as he brushed his hands together, the weather was freezing cold and he was shaking, both for the coldness and the nervousness. Thinking of it properly, he didn’t want to do this anymore. 

But he has signed a contract. 

Hongbin’s father owed money to people, dangerous people and they wanted their debt paid off. The problem is that Hongbin didn’t want to see his father suffer or be bothered by that.

So he signed a contract saying he would pay in his father’s name.

For the past three months Hongbin had been chased, stalked and even attempted to kidnap him by those people. They wanted their money, but Hongbin had NO WAY to pay back.

Not right now at least.

He curled on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible behind the dumpster on the alleyway. He really didn’t want them to see him. 

He heard their footsteps hurrying away as some of them yelled “we lost him.” For a second he let out a relief sigh, waited as the steps grew further away and got out of his hiding spot. 

He wasn’t counting with one of them staying behind tho.

The guy quickly pinned Hongbin against a wall, holding Hongbin by the neck as he glared at him. “You surely are elusive”. The man said as he applied more pressure into Hongbin’s neck, making the victim caught and tense up.

“Boss!” They heard, as the group of thugs ran to them. “You found him!” One of them said as they reached closer. 

“Get him on the truck.” The man said before releasing Hongbin’s neck. The sudden gasp of air made Hongbin feel dizzy, falling to the floor and plumping down. The other men easily overpowered him, tying his legs and arms together before throwing him into the truck of a car. 

He was now submerged in darkness. He heard the car’s engine starting and suddenly moving. He was uncomfortable, he tried everything, screaming, kicking the car’s side and even tried biting the ropes off, but all was to no avail. 

Finally the car came to a stop and the truck was open, the man who had found him was there, looking down at Hongbin as if he was looking at an object. “Get him out.” The man ordered before walking away. 

Hongbin was dragged out of the car and he continued fighting, kicking, screaming and throwing a tantrum like a 5 years old at a supermarket while the man walked ahead of him, ignoring everything as if Hongbin wasn’t even there. 

After that, Hongbin just remembers a sharp pain in the back of his head and darkness.

For when Hongbin woke up he was chained to a chair. There was someone else inside the room, probably who had been waiting for Hongbin to wake up because once he saw Hongbin moving, he shut right up and walked towards the captived guy.

The man placed his hand on Hongbin’s chin, holding it tightly as he moved Hongbin’s head, as if inspecting him. “Morning, bitch.” The man said. “You know, usually we would’ve just kill you, you were really giving us a fucking hard time.” 

Hongbin groaned, he was still trying to finish waking up. “Fuck off.” He managed to say, gaining himself a slap on the face. 

“Watch your mouth!” 

The man walked away from Hongbin towards a wall, turning the switch on turning the light on. The guy standing before him was tall...Hongbin was around 180cm, and this guy was taller than Hongbin…

The guy had broad shoulders, droopy but fierce eyes, hair slick back, jaw as sharp as a knife, small lips and a big nose that somehow fitted perfectly into his facial features. Hongbin felt he was in front of a sex god. Yeah, Hongbin was 100% sure if sex was a person it would look exactly like the guy in front of him.

“You are so lucky hyung has his eyes on you.” The guy finally said as he pulled a chair over, putting it in front of Hongbin and sitting down in front of the victim. “You don’t talk a lot, do you?” The guy asked with a smirk. “Or you just talk to say profanities?”

Hongbin didn’t want to feed into that guy’s ego, he didn’t want to let the guy know he had caught Hongbin out of guard, but at the moment the only thing Hongbin could think of saying was “Fuck off already” 

The guy laughed, teasingly, amused by the victim’s behavior. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The guy said. Out of nowhere, the guy’s face turned dark, a serious look taking over the sharp features. “Keep your mouth shut when hyung gets here.” He ordered. “Hyung won’t like it if you welcome him by saying that.” 

The man stood up from the chair, taking a walkie-talkie from a table. “He woke up.” He said simply before putting the walkie-talkie down. “Remember, you say nothing.” He ordered before pulling the chair away. 

Hongbin started to look around, the room was gloomy, it looked like a torture room that had come out of a movie. The walls were grey and so was the concrete floor. There was no window and just a couple of lightbulbs keeping the room light up. 

The door was a metal one with a small window on it. The room was empty other than for the rectangular wooden table, the two chairs, and some kind of storage closet. “I...can’t pay.” Hongbin admitted. 

He knew they were after the payment, but his father owned them more than 30 millions...how was he supposed to pay them out of nowhere?! He came from a poor family, a family with nothing, even if everyone said Hongbin was super smart, he couldn’t finish school because he needed to help his family with the economy. He had no stable job and was already struggling to make a living. 

“We know.” The guy said. “Hyung has a deal for you.” 

...A deal?...if it didn’t revolve around money...Hongbin would accept anything. 

“Why didn’t you say that before all of this?” 

“Because you’ve been avoiding us for three months? How are we supposed to tell you?” The guy said, turning to look at his prey before rolling his eyes. 

The door finally opened, a group of people joined the room. Hongbin turned to look at the 4 other guys who had joined their small meeting. Two of them looked like they could snap him in half if they wanted, one looked like he would poison Hongbin just for fun and the other one...looked like he would cry until candies were given to him…

Hongbin could recognize one of them as the guy who had managed to catch him. 

And he could recognize another one of them...from...work.

“Finally.” One of them said. “You were out for some time.” One of them said as he took seat on the chair that had been previously used by the sex impersonification. 

The other two moved the table so that it would be in front of Hongbin then they placed a paper on the table. Hongbin was confused as he looked between the six guys. “Easy.” One of them said. “You can’t pay us with money, so pay us with service.” 

service? Work for them? 

Hongbin gulped down as he looked at the paper. He needed to be careful. 

First of all, he was dealing with the mafia, most specifically with one of the most powerful mafias in actuality. What service did they want? Would he have to work with dead bodies? Would he have to kill people? Or something completely different? 

One of the men saw Hongbin hesitating, he promptly slammed his gun against the table as he stared at Hongbin with his cat-like eyes. An, obvious, threat. Hongbin gulped down. 

Yeah, he was dealing with the mafia, if he didn’t collaborate they were going to kill him, making money out of his organs would be easier. 

“Left or right hand?” The man with the gun asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

“Left…” Hongbin whispered and his left hand was untied, he took the pen being handed to him as he looked at the paper. He tried to read the contract with his eyes but the guy who had caught him rolled his eyes.

“Stop wasting our time, sign!” 

And so...despite his guts telling him to not sign...he wrote his name in cursive on the end of the page.


	2. The little monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER : 
> 
> 1\. Guns and Gun fights.   
> 2\. Gun wounds.   
> 3\. Fight with unconventional weapons.   
> 4\. Mention of drugs.

Back when they had just started, they were just a group of poor, homeless kids with no one to lean on but each other. Things were extremely difficult, especially because people never took them seriously because of their ages, inexperienced and most importantly because they refer to each other with nicknames. 

The four older members had cool names...but Sanghyuk...ah seriously...little monster?

Sanghyuk was very young at the time, many people saw him as a child following his hyungs around the city and playing pretend, the fact that his hyungs called him with such a childish name just made everything worse.

“Why can’t I go by hyuk!?” Sanghyuk protested as Hakyeon got ready to go out for another drug deal. 

“It’s basically your real name.” Hakyeon simply said. “Sanghyuk, we have no power. If the police find out your real name and identity, you are screwed.” 

Sanghyuk knew Hakyeon was right, but he still was completely against the idea of such a ridiculous nickname. “You will get your chance to prove yourself to others.” Hakyeon said. “Don’t you think it would be so much better for people to be afraid of a little monster?” Hakyeon said with a laugh before walking out of their small apartment. 

Hyuk let out a groan. 

He was going to protest again once the older was back, but for now, he just sat down on the couch in the living room to watch TV.

The hours started to pass and there were no signs of Hakyeon...everyone was getting anxious, was he caught? If so, by who? The police...or another gang? 

Everyone was in the living room, Wonshik was trying to contact Hakyeon by phone, Jaehwan was calling their informants and Taekwoon had gone out to inspect the area around their apartment. 

Finally, Hakyeon’s phone was picked up. 

“Come to the port if you want to see your leader of a bitch.” They heard, yes, that was definitely not Hakyeon. “We’ll let you guys say goodbye before we throw him into the water.” They heard before the line got cut. 

Jaehwan immediately rushed out of the apartment looking for Taekwoon while Wonsik started to gather the things they may need. Hyuk just stayed there, paralyzed. Despite all the bickering and fighting he had with Hakyeon, he still loved the older one as if he was his mother. 

Hakyeon was the closest thing to a mother the younger one had. 

“Hyuk move!” He heard Wonshik scream and Hyuk finally reacted, but before running after Wonshik, Sanghyuk ran towards Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s room, kicking the door open and throwing himself at Hakyeon’s closet, ruffling through the pieces of fabric to get to the semi-auto handgun. He pulled the handgun from the fabric before running out of the apartment.

They met with Jaehwan and Taekwoon and got into their van. 

Sanghyuk was confused, why was Hakyeon suddenly kidnapped? What was going on?.

“Who do you think it’s behind this?” Wonshik voiced out. 

“...There’s a big gang around here.” Taekwoon said. “Lots of their drug clients had been abandoning them to come to us.” Taekwoon added. 

Hakyeon was good at attracting clients, Taekwoon was great at making deals. 

Together both of them had gotten a pretty big name in the drug business. They were growing out of that small hoodlums gang, becoming something bigger...other gangs were recognizing that. 

Taekwoon stopped the car on the port and the 4 of them rushed out of the car, running non-stop until they saw Hakyeon, sitting on the border of a port, his hands and legs tied with a group of guys behind him, teasing and mocking. 

Once they saw the other 4 approaching they all fell quiet. 

“You all came so fast.” The leader of the other gang laughed. “Came to say goodbye?” He asked. “You should be quick then. I don’t have all night.” 

“Get fucked.” Taekwoon said as he walked up towards them. 

“Yeah, time's up.” The man said, and as if on queue, one of the other men pushed Hakyeon into the water. 

The rest happened too fast. Wonsik pulled Sanghyuk to cover as Taekwoon and Jaehwan started to shoot.

The sound of gunshot was deafening and it had Sanghyuk’s heart beating at an abnormal rhythm. After making sure Sanghyuk was under cover, Wonsik ran towards a side of the deck, jumping off, probably to get to Hakyeon. 

Sanghyuk could see the blood splattering from different directions, hear the people screaming orders...they outnumbered them.

Hyuk held Hakyeon’s gun tightly in his hand. The hyungs had never allowed him to be anywhere near a gun fight, the most illegal things they would let him do would be thievery, pickpocketing and being a decoy. 

“Ah shit!” He heard Jaehwan screamed before falling to the floor behind cover, Sanghyuk could see the blood coming from Jaehwan’s arm. 

Sanghyuk stood up.

“Sanghyuk, no!” Jaehwan screamed as Sanghyuk held the gun up, shooting, missing all the bullets, the younger one was getting irritated, why was it so difficult to shoot a gun?!.

Sanghyuk finally put the gun away before running into a nearby storage room, seeing him two of the guys from the other gang ran after him.

Sanghyuk started to trash the place, looking for anything that could be useful, finally finding an oar. 

Once the other two men walked into the storage room, Hyuk swung the oar. Hitting the first one on the side of the head and the second one on the back of the neck, letting both of them fall to the floor.

Sanghyuk didn’t like shooting guns, his aim wasn’t good.

But he could fucking run and swing. 

Sanghyuk started to run out of the storage room. He could see Taekwoon still shooting and Jaehwan was now holding his arm as he shot. Sanghyuk ran towards the men who were aiming at his hyungs. 

It was harder to aim at him and actually hit him, if he didn’t stop running. 

He ran towards them, swinging the oar, all the time trying to hit the back of their heads or the side of their heads. 

There was blood splattered all over Sanghyuk’s face and the tip of the oar was completely painted in red. 

Out of nowhere, Taekwoon pulled from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk running towards the edge of the desk and jumping off. 

The noise of sirens started to loudly announce the police arrival’s. Taekwoon started to swim, pulling from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk until they were far enough as to not hear the sirens anymore. 

He spotted Wonsik and Hakyeon, both of them on the surface of a nearby deck. Taekwoon climbed into the deck before pulling Jaehwan and Hyuk up.

“Are you three okay?” Hakyeon asked as he crawled closer to the other three.

“Jaehwan is hurt.” Taekwoon announced. Hakyeon looked at Jaehwan who was holding his arm. 

“It didn’t go through...just scratched me.” He said as he raised his arm, the bullet had not pierced through his skin but it did scratch the skin. “I’ll be just fine.” 

“We need to get out of here.” Hakyeon ordered.

They stood up, ready to leave the area. As they all started to walk away, Taekwoon took Hyuk by the shoulders, the water had washed off the blood already. “It could’ve gone so wrong.” He said. 

“But it didn’t.” He said. “I can defend myself!” He said.

“It would surely be better if you start to learn how to shoot.” Taekwoon said. “Little monster.” He added with a small smile.


	3. Purple lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter :   
> \- NSFW  
> \- Sex  
> \- Sex worker.

The place smells like cigarettes and alcohol, mixed with a cheap ambient air essence. The lighting and colors of the place was obnoxious, was purple and red supposed to incentivize Hakyeon into anything? 

The mafia boss pushed his way through the cheap club. He could feel eyes on him, most probably wondering why someone like N was there. 

He usually wouldn’t spend his time in such a horrible place like this. But the person he wanted to meet was there. “Mr. N” He heard. He turned to look at a young guy. He looked a little bit more respectable than most of the people in the club, he also seemed somehow nervous, he was probably the owner. “What brings such a powerful person here?” The man said, probably trying to lick Hakyeon’s boots. 

“I am looking for a whore.” He said. “I was told he worked here.” Hakyeon pulled his phone out, unlocking it to show the man the photo of his victim. The man looked at the photo for a second before nodding.

“Yes, he is here.” He said. “He is on his break right now, but you can wait for him in one of the back rooms.” The man said in a hurry before guiding Hakyeon towards the back rooms.

He was almost sick walking there. It was not like he was hoping for something better from such a  hideous place, but he was hoping that at least, they would have a better scent diffuser. 

He walked into one of the rooms, it wasn’t too big, just big enough to fit a coffee table, a couch, a pole, and a queen size bed. He sat down on the couch, waiting patiently. Well, as patiently as he could get, Hakyeon wasn’t someone very patient.

His phone rang, a message from Taekwoon. Taekwoon had insisted on Hakyeon taking a few bodyguards with him, but the older one had refused, he didn’t want to attract too much attention. 

As he replied to Hakyeon, the door of the room opened and Hakyeon looked up. He had expected for the hooker to show up wearing some kind of indecent wardrobe, some kind of filthy, cheap wear. 

But for his surprise, he had shown up dressed pretty...decently.

A pair of tight light jeans, a white shirt that was half buttoned up, letting his collarbone in exposure. 

And a bottle of gin in his hand and a couple of cups in his hands.

Hakyeon smirked. He looked...better than what Hakyeon expected. 

“Well, hello Mr. N” The hooker said. The guy placed the gin bottle on the coffee table with a soft smile. 

“A cheap bottle of gin?” Hakyeon asked, amused. The guy raised his eyebrow in a bit of surprise.

“Well, if your taste is more expensive you shouldn’t have come to a dump like this.” He said with a shrug.

Hakyeon was slightly surprised, he didn’t expect anyone to talk to him like that...but he was also surprised the guy hadn't started running. 

Didn’t he recognize him? 

“I see you don’t know me.” 

“Sorry, I’m not a very sociable person.” Hongbin said. “If I hadn’t served you many times before, I won’t recognize you easily.” He added with a hint of sass in his voice. 

Hakyeon had gone there to talk with Hongbin about his debt, but the younger one didn’t seem to recognize him...and Hakyeon could take advantage of that. 

“Let’s skip the gin part.” Hakyeon said. 

“You can skip it, I prefer to be dead drunk for what comes next.” Hongbin said before reaching for the gin bottle, opening it and pouring it into one of the cups. Hongbin took the cup on his hand before starting to drink from it. 

Hakyeon tilted his head as he looked at Hongbin while the younger one chucked down the drink. Hakyeon started to lean closer to Hongbin, slowly brushing his fingers against Hongbin’s body, his touch was gentle, almost as if it wasn’t there. 

Hongbin put the cup down before focusing on Hakyeon. “You know,” Hongbin started. “You don’t need to ask for my permission to touch.” 

Hakyeon hadn’t go there to have sex, so the thought of even touching Hongbin felt as if he was going over the line, but he knew what Hongbin meant, this was his job. The younger one was used that whoever goes to met him there is for sex. 

Hongbin poured himself more alcohol on the cup before gulping it down. Hongbin put the cup down again before looking at Hakyeon. “You are not THAT bad looking.” Hongbin said, putting emphasis on the  _ that.  _ “I think I can do this without getting that drunk.” 

Hakyeon leaned closer to Hongbin before starting to kiss the other one, there was a bit of gin on Hongbin’s lips, a bit of the flavour slipping into Hakyeon’s sense while their lips touched and while Hakyeon’s tongue invaded into Hongbin’s lip. 

Hongbin fell on his back on the couch while Hakyeon started to hover him. Hakyeon pulled back from Hongbin’s lips before going down to Hongbin’s neck, the younger one raised his head, giving more space on his neck for Hakyeon who was putting kisses and bites all over Hongbin’s neck. 

Hakyeon’s hand found their way under Hongbin’s shirt, Hongbin shivered at the cold hands touching his skin. Hakyeon pulled away before looking at the bed. “Let’s move there.” 

Hongbin just hummed weakly before standing up after Hakyeon, taking the older’s wrist and walking towards the bed. Hongbin let himself fall down again and this time, Hakyeon started to undress Hongbin. 

Once Hongbin was naked, Hakyeon started to undress himself as well, not really removing his entire clothing but removing just enough. He leaned down, again kissing and biting on Hongbin’s naked torso before pulling Hongbin’s waist closer to the edge of the bed. 

Hongbin was looking at Hakyeon in a certain way, a certain way that was driving Hakyeon crazy and Hongbin knew it, he had practiced that look multiple times before, at the end, it was one of the factors that would determine if his client would come back later. 

Hongbin let out a moan as Hakyeon started to bite on Hongbin’s neck, the younger was curving his back up, creating a bit of fraction between the two of them. Hakyeon hadn’t gone there for a fuck, but Hongbin was more than what he could resist.

“There's a lub in the drawer.” Hongbin announced between moans and Hakyeon turned to look at the nightstand, he took the lub from there putting a generous amount on himself.

Hakyeon finally started to touch Hongbin in a more intimate place, inserting himself very slowly, trying to let Hongbin adjust himself. Hongbin gasped at the feeling.

It didn’t matter how many times he did this, he was still extremely sensitive. “Wait, don’t move.” Hongbin asked as he tried to relax his body. Hakyeon waited calmly until Hongbin nodded. 

He pushed himself inside before leaning down, pressing his chest against Hongbin’s and focusing on biting Hongbin’s skin again. He started to thrust in and out, at first slow allowing Hongbin to get comfortable. “You can go faster.” Hongbin moaned out.

Hakyeon didn’t wait as he started to thrust faster and deeper. Hongbin threw his head back, moaning out loud as Hakyeon continued to move. 

Hakyeon’s head was dizzy, it had been a while since he had a fuck with someone that wasn’t part of his gang, someone he didn’t know. It was exciting for him, even thought he knew the others were going to be angry. 

Hongbin reached down, starting to touch himself, moving his own hand fast searching out for his own relief. “I’m about to-” He moaned before being quiet down by Hakyeon’s lips.

Hakyeon started to bite and pull from Hongbin’s lips, roughly kissing the younger. He felt Hongbin tensing up and soon after Hongbin came. Hakyeon pulled away from the kiss, focusing on thrusting into Hongbin as he got close to his own relief. 

Hakyeon pulled out before starting to jerk off coming on top of Hongbin’s abdomen. 

“That was something…” Hongbin whispered. 

He felt Hakyeon’s hand softly caressing him. “Your time is about to be over…” Hongbin whispered, his voice came carried with disappointment, more than what he would gladly show.

Hongbin hated his clients, most of the time, there were those specific clients Hongbin liked, either he liked their physical appeal, he liked how they fucked him or he liked how they treated him. Hakyeon had immediately made his way into that selective list. 

“We’ll meet again.” Hakyeon said.

They will.

At the end, 

Hongbin needed to pay the debt.


End file.
